Storm
by moonlight129
Summary: Sore hari di apartement Magnus dan Alec terjadi badai yang disertai petir dan hujan deras. Apa jadinya jika Magnus takut petir?. Suck at summary :D. Just read, please :).


Storm

A Malec Fanfiction

Pairing: Magnus Bane x Alexander Lightwood

Disclaimer: Character by Cassandra Clare

Enjoy...!

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari yang cerah. Magnus dan Alec menjalani kehidupan mereka seperti biasa. Pagi hari mereka mandi dan sarapan.

"Jadi, apa sarapan hari ini Mag?" tanya Alec setelah mandi dan berganti pakaian lalu menemui Magnus di dapur

"Hanya pancake. Pancake tak apa kan?"

"Tentu saja, lagipula baunya enak sekali" katanya dan langsung duduk di meja makan. Mereka pun makan dengan diselingi obrolan ringan.

"Jadi, apa kau tak ada rencana hari ini?" tanya Alec

"Tak ada, hanya menunggu makan siang nanti dan menunggumu pulang dari Institut" jawab Magnus

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku berangkat dulu. Bye babe" kata Alec sambil mencium dahi Magnus

"Hati-hati pumpkins" kata Magnus. Alec hanya tertawa kecil mendengar panggilan sayang Magnus.

Setelah sarapan Alec pergi ke Institut dan Magnus bersantai di apartementnya karena memang hari ini Ia sedang tak ada pekerjaan. Tetapi karena merasa bosan Ia pun pergi ke Hotel DuMort untuk menemui Raphael. Siang harinya Alec dan Magnus pulang ke apartement mereka untuk makan siang bersama. Makan siang hari itu diselingi dengan obrolan ringan tentang apa yang mereka lakukan setengah hari itu.

"Jadi, bagaimana keadaan Institut?" tanya Magnus memulai pembicaraan

"Baik saja, setengah hari ini tak ada penyerangan jadi aku hanya berlatih bersama Izzy, Jace, dan Clary"

"Apa latihan keras Clary sudah membuahkan hasil?"

"Sedikit, Ia mungkin cepat belajar, tapi karena Ia tak dilatih sebagai Shadowhunter dari kecil, kemampuannya meningkat sedikit lambat"

"Tapi aku yakin jika kalian bertiga mengajarinya pasti Clary bisa menjadi Shadowhunter yang hebat"

"Kurasa. Jadi bagaimana setengah harimu?"

"Tak ada yang spesial, hanya mengunjungi Raphael di hotel DuMort saja"

"Ohhh.. Jadi, apa rencanamu sisa hari ini?"

"Hanya menunggumu pulang kurasa"

"Baiklah, setelah aku pulang kau mau melakukan apa?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita menonton film? Kudengar nanti sore akan ada badai ringan"

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu. Aku berangkat dulu" kata Alec setelah selesai makan siang dan mencium pipi Magnus

"Hati-hati cupcakes" Alec tertawa menanggapi julukan Magnus

"Kau pandai membuat julukan" katanya yang masih tertawa

"Just for you.." Kata Magnus dan kali ini Ia mencium mulut Alec.

Setelah mereka selesai makan siang, Alec pun kembali ke Institut dan Magnus kembali bersantai di apartementnya. Hari pun sudah menjelang sore, Alec pun kembali ke apartementnya yang dia diami bersama Magnus.

"Aku pulang.. babe?" teriak Alec karena Ia tak menemukan Magnus di ruang depan

"Selamat datang sweetcheaks, aku sedang ada di kamar tadi. Sekarang cepatlah mandi, aku akan mebuat popcorn lalu kita bisa mulai movie date kita"

"Oke" kata Alec yang setelah itu Ia pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mandi. Magnus pun pergi ke dapur untuk menyiapkan makanan dan minuman. Setelah selesai Ia pergi ke ruang santai dan menyiapkan semuanya disana. Setelah semuanya selesai, Alec pun datang dan memeluk Magnus dari belakang.

"Awhh.. apa kau merindukanku? Kita baru satu hari tak bertemu" kata Magnus yang memutar badannya untuk menatap Alec

"Shut up" kata Alec dan mencium bibir Magnus. Magnus tertawa di sela-sela ciuman itu

"Awh... you're adorable" katanya dan menarik Alec untuk duduk di sofa. Magnus duduk di pangkuan Alec dan Ia pun memutar filmnya

"Jadi film apa yang kita lihat?" tanya Alec

"Judulnya 'Me Before You' kudengar film ini bagus dan ini film baru jadi aku penasaran saja"

"Ohh.. baiklah" Alec pun merapatkan tangannya untuk merangkul Magnus. Tak beberapa lama mereka menonton film badai mulai terdengar di luar. Petir mulai menyambar dan hujan mulai turun. Magnus yang kaget mendengar petir pun berteriak. Alec semakin merapatkan rangkulannya.

"Kau tak apa babe?" tanyanya

"Tidak, aku takut petir" kata Magnus. Badan Magnus mulai mengeluarkan keringat dingin dan badannya mulai bergetar

"Hey, hey, it's alright, I'm here" kata Alec yang merubah posisi duduk mereka. Magnus sekarang tidur di dada Alec dan tangan Alec berada di pinggangnya, memeluknya erat sambil mencium dahi dan rambutnya. Tubuh Magnus seketika melompat kecil saat mendengar petir menyambar lagi. Sekarang napasnya mulai tak teratur dan mulai bernapas dengan cepat.

"Oke, Magnus lihat aku," katanya sambil memagang wajah Magnus dan mengarahkannya ke wajahnya,

"Don't worry ok, everything is gonna be alright, I'm here beside you, I'm gonna protect you ok. Now just calm down. Breath with me" katanya dan akhirnya setelah beberapa kali bernapas bersama, Magnus mulai bernapas dengan normal. Tetapi badannya masih tetap bergetar.

"Good, just think anything else ok? Don't worry about it ok?" katanya dan memeluk Magnus lagi. Alec benar-benar khawatir dan takut tadi. Ia tak menyangka Magnus sangat takut terhadap petir. Ia hampir saja ikut panik setelah melihat Magnus tadi. Tapi Ia ingat, Ia harus tegar untuk Magnus. Ia harus bisa menenangkan Magnus. Dan syukurlah Ia berhasil menenangkan Magnus. Alec lega melihatnya Magnus sudah bernapas dengan teratur.

"Sekarang fokus pada filmnya saja ok?" kata Alec lagi. Magnus hanya menaggapinya dengan mengangguk. Alec kembali merapatkan tangannya pada pinggang Magnus dan tangan satunya lagi membelai lembut rambut Magnus. Alec juga sesekali mencium rambut Magnus. Setelah beberapa badai pun berhenti dan filmnya pun juga sudah selesai

"Jadi, apa kau sudah merasa baikan?" tanya Alec. Wajah dan suara Alec menunjukkan kalau Ia sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Magnus

"Aku sudah tak apa. Maaf kalau sudah membuatmu khawatir"

"Kau tak perlu meminta maaf. Kau tak berbuat salah Mag" kata Alec sambil memeluk erat Magnus

"Apa kau mau tidur? Kau pasti lelah karena kejadian tadi" tanya Alec

"Baiklah" kata Magnus. Alec pun menggendong Magnus ala bridal style menuju kamar mereka. Setelah mereka sampai, Alec membaringkan Magnus dengan lembut di tempat tidur mereka.

"Mag, tunggu disini sebentar ya,aku ganti baju dulu" kata Alec dan setelah itu Ia berganti baju dan mulai berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Magnus sebenarnya ingin memberitahu sesuatu pada Alec tapi Ia mengurungkannya. Sebenarnya Ia tadi tak benar-benar takut pada petir. Ia memang kaget saat pertama kali mendengar bunyi petir. Tapi selanjutnya semua kelakuannya hanya akting belaka. Ia hanya menyukai perhatian yang Alec berikan padanya, jadi Ia tetap melanjutkan akting itu. Magnus pun tersenyum puas mengingat perlakuan Alec padanya tadi. Ia sebenarnya juga agak merasa bersalah melihat Alec yang seperti akan panik seperti tadi. Tapi itu semua terbayarkan dengan perhatian yang telah Alec berikan kepadanya.

"Apa kau sudah siap untuk tidur babe?" tanya Alec yang sekarang sudah ada di sebelah Magnus

"Aku akan ganti baju lalu menyikat gigiku tunggulah aku di tempat tidur"

"Apa kau yakin kau tak apa"

"Tentu saja" kata Magnus dengan senyuman lebar lalu berjalan menuju lemari untuk mengambil baju dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi dengan bersiul. Alec hanya melihatnya dengan tatapan bingung. Ternyata Magnus memang sudah tidak apa-apa jika Ia dapat tersenyum seperti itu. Setelah selesai menyikat giginya, Magnus pun kembali ke tempat tidur dan menjadikan dada Alec sebagai bantalnya. Tangan Alec dengan otomatis melingkar di pinggang Magnus dan tangan Magnus berada di antara dada Alec dan dirinya.

"Goodnight Alexander" kata Magnus lalu mengecup bibir Alec

"Goodnight Mag" balas Alec lalu mencium dahi Magnus. Lalu mereka berdua tertidur, Magnus dengan senyum puas di wajahnya dan Alec yang tidak tau menau tentang apa yang telah Magnus perbuat.

 _You have no idea Alexander Lightwood._ Kata Magnus dalam hati

.

.

.

Maaf kalau tak sesuai dengan ekspetasi...

Tapi terima kasih yang sudah mau membaca..

Read n Review


End file.
